The Host Ashikabi
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After graduating from Ouran, Haruhi stayed in 'Tokyo' and worked as a Host since it was the only place she could get hired due to her time in the Host Club. Of course all of her friends are in Japan or at least keeping a close eye on her just to make sure she's okay, the overprotective mother hens that they were, but...what no one expects is for the Pillar and female host to react.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High school Host Club and Seikiri**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if after graduating from Ouran, Haruhi had moved to 'Tokyo' and became a host at the same club Homura worked at because it was all she could find work in? Now…she's part of the S-Plan…and her friends aren't happy. AU OOC Femslash and probably some bashing)**

"You alright there Haruhi-kun?" Kagiri asked his friend at the host club, a rather feminine male who refused to sleep with any of the customers but didn't mind entertaining them in other ways. He mainly just talked to them and had tea, but he was still tied for first place as the most popular Host. Apparently the newest Host had some experience with Hosting in High school and kept to those rules and regulations.

"Fine Kagiri-san, just trying to find a new place to live. My apartment manager kicked me out to make room for the son of someone high up in the MBI." Haruhi said not looking bothered by that as he looked at some of the apartments for lease on the listing in front of him since his shift was almost over and he had no customers at the moment.

"Man that stinks. Well if you're looking for something on your budget then you can get a room at the Inn I'm staying at. Rent's pretty cheap, easily covered by our salary and it'd be nice to have another guy there." Kagiri said putting a pamphlet down in front of his coworker, making the younger boy glance at it before raising an eyebrow.

"You carry around a pamphlet in your pocket?" Haruhi asked sounding amused while Kagiri merely chuckled.

"I'm supposed to post some up on the boards and all on the way to and from work considering the vacancies we have at the Inn. Landlady asked me of it, and I'm definitely not getting on _her_ bad-side." Kagiri said shivering and making Haruhi pause for a moment before nodding slightly. Kagiri stiffened slightly when he felt a familiar presence nearby and stared wide eyed at the woman giving him a _look_.

"Well if nothing else I could at least check it out. Mind if I walk home with you later Kagiri-san?" Haruhi asked smiling slightly up at the older man who smiled back and shook his head.

"Not at all Haruhi-kun. I'll see you in a few minutes, looks like someone is trying to signal you?" Kagiri said looking over at one woman who was desperately trying to motion for help from the nearest Host to get her away from the growling man standing in front of her. Haruhi sighed slightly and walked over, not caring that the entire club was watching this. Including a purple haired woman in a traditional outfit that had been about to intervene.

"Oh yeah and what would a girl into drama like better then?" The man demanded just as Haruhi made it over to them. Haruhi gave a small smirk, knowing just what to say considering that someone had once said it to her.

"Well how about something like…" Haruhi paused as he stepped over and wrapped an arm around the woman.

"I would never leave my lover alone." Haruhi said before spinning the woman slightly while she blushed.

"If we fight, we fight together. If we fail we fail together." Here Haruhi smiled and looked up at the woman as he held one of her hands in his own, kneeling down with his other hand over his heart.

"Even if I were to die I would never leave your side my love." Haruhi said pressing a kiss to the back of the womans hand and making her whole face flame red as Haruhi stood up again. Every woman in the club almost had a blush on their faces, even the purple haired woman blushed a bit.

"Was that more to your preference, my princess?" Haruhi asked still holding the woman's hand before his eyes widened and he looked panicked as he caught the woman when she fainted.

"Miss? Miss are you alright? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked worried as he looked at the downed woman concerned.

"She's alright Haruhi-kun. I think you're performance was a little too good is all. She'll be fine once she wakes up." Kagiri said snickering a little at the newest and most oblivious of the Hosts. It was like the young boy didn't even realize just how talented he was at Hosting. He was a natural!

"Where did you learn that anyways?" Another Host asked looking at the youngest of the group.

"Hm? I learned it from a friend of mine back in my first year of High School. She was from a rival school and club that was similar to a Host Club, but it was only for girls though. She's always fun to have around, especially when her and Senpai would argue over different things…actually I think she's still pissed at Tamaki-Senpai for the time where he had talked the rest of the Host Club into dressing in drag so that I didn't get 'stolen away' by the Zuka club. Mori-Senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and I were the only ones who _weren't_ wearing drag. I still have the pictures of that somewhere." Haruhi said snickering by the end of it, that had been hilarious no matter how pissed Benio was at the moment it happened.

"I don't know why but the Zuka club, especially the three ring leaders were always trying to get me to join them." Haruhi said as he gently placed the woman on a nearby couch where some of her friends would wait for her to awaken.

"God damn pretty boys." One of the gruffer Hosts said as he dumped his drink on Haruhi's head. In an instant there was a dark blue aura around the smaller than normal male as he turned and glared at the guy who was a good foot taller then him and a good hundred pounds heavier. Kagiri was nearly freaking out while the purple haired woman seemed interested as Haruhi _looked_ through his bangs at the man who paled and trembled under Haruhi's look.

Haruhi reached out and grabbed the man's arm, and in a flash the man was on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back harshly.

"Just because women prefer gentlemen to brutes like you gives you no excuse for your actions. Try it again and you'll see exactly what I learned from my old school mates and friends." Haruhi said bluntly and looking down at the man he was pinning easily.

"Come on Haruhi-kun. Our shift is up so let's get you to the Inn. You need a bath and some fresh cloths." Kagiri said trembling slightly as he pulled the smaller male off of the older one and guided him out the door, the purple haired woman leaving behind them and her face stained a light pink as she quickly got back to the Inn faster than any human could.

"All my things are in storage at the moment Kagiri-san." Haruhi said as he followed the older man out the door and down the street towards the inn.

"That's fine. You can borrow some of my cloths until yours are dry again." Kagiri said earning a thankful smile from the smaller boy.

"Ara who is this Kagiri-kun?" The purple haired woman from the club asked coming to greet Kagiri at the door as he announced his arrival and his guest less than ten minutes later.

"Hello Miss. It's a pleasure to meet you, please pardon my intrusion." Haruhi said politely as he bowed to the woman who looked at his wet cloths and hair.

"Haruhi-kun here works with me at the club, Miya. He was kicked out of his apartment and was looking for someplace new to stay so I told him about the vacancies." Kagiri said smiling at his landlady and older sister of sorts.

"Hmm yes we do have vacancies and if you get paid the same amount as Kagiri-kun then you'd be able to afford the rent no problem, but you look a bit wet. How about you take a bath first and then we'll talk about the rent and all?" Miya offered causing Haruhi to smile thankfully at her, not seeming to notice the small blush she hid behind her sleeve.

"Thank you very much ma'am. I appreciate it." Haruhi said with another bow while Kagiri looked at his older sister curiously. He'd never seen her act like that before.

"Come on Haruhi-kun, I'll show you the way to the bath house and get some of my clothes for you." Kagiri said guiding the boy to the bath house and earning a thankful look from the shorter host.

"Thank you Kagiri-san." Haruhi said with a bow as he was lead to the bath house.

"No problem. Be back in a minute with the clothes." Kagiri said leaving his co-worker to get undressed and bath while he went to find his eldest sister.

"Miya?" Kagiri asked worried when he found her looking torn between happiness and sorrow as she sat heavily on the floor in the kitchen. Miya looked up at him completely lost and confused, a look he'd never seen on her before. Her words caused his mouth to drop open however. It shouldn't be possible, although it did explain her behavior as of late and why she had been at the Host Club earlier.

"I…I don't know how but…I'm reacting to him. I'm reacting to Haruhi-san. I've been reacting for a week since you forgot your bento."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouran High school Host Club and Sekirei**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Miya, Number 01 of the Sekirei, Former Head of the Disciplinary Squad, The Queen of Sekirei, and Pillar… the one Sekirei that was supposed to be impossible to wing… and she was reacting to Haruhi. That was what was going through Kagiri's head as he walked towards the bath house with some of his casual clothes in hand for Haruhi to wear until her outfit got done washing.

"Hey Haruhi-kun. I got you some dry…clothe…s…" Kagiri said entering the bath house where the brown eyed Host was drying off, Kagiri's words trailing to a stop and his eyes widening as he stared at the sight before him.

Haruhi was staring at him wide eyed, a towel held in front of her body from where she had been drying off her arm, her slender frame and a size D bust showing that she wasn't a feminine male…she was just a female with short hair. Haruhi blushed brightly at his staring as she covered up with the towel.

"GET OUT!" Haruhi screamed, her voice several pitches higher than normal and making the Inn's visible residents and several armed men rush to the bath house in a hurry. Miya was the first to burst into the area, worry for her destined one causing her to loosen her hold on her human disguise a bit. She froze when she saw her destined one, not even noticing one of her other tenant's and 'sisters' Uzume appear behind her. She stiffened however when the group of armed men burst into the room, pointing guns at the three fully dressed people.

If they pointed one of those anywhere _near_ her destined one, they would not live long enough to even _think_ of pulling the trigger.

"Back away from Haruhi-sama!" The lead armed man ordered pointing his gun at the shocked silly looking man staring at their charge as she hid behind a towel with a bright red face as she tried to cover her body from everyone's sight.

"You're…a…girl?" Miya asked slowly, her face flushed a deep red as she stared at the half naked girl that was to be her other half. Miya didn't even wait for Haruhi's answer, she could see it for herself and she realized that so could everyone else.

They were staring at what was _hers_! Only _she_ was allowed to see her dearest one's body like this! Her possessive instincts reared greatly at that.

"I'll bring you one of my spare outfits to wear." Miya said pushing the others, even the guards, out of the bath house with more force than was strictly necessary before going to grab a spare kimono from her room. When she returned to the bath house door less than two minutes later, she found that it was being guarded by two of the five armed men that had burst into her Inn.

"Halt! What are your intentions towards Haruhi-sama?!" One guard asked raising his gun to point it at her when she walked towards them. Miya's eyes narrowed at him, biting the urge to say something that would probably shock those that didn't serve on the Squad with her as her infamous Hannya Mask appeared making the two police officers pale and tremble in fear.

"I am the owner of this Inn and I bought her some clothes to change into since Kagiri-kun forgot to leave his here with her when he discovered her gender." Miya said before she seemed to disappear from in front of them and appear beside them, knocking on the door.

 _'Such Speed! Only Honey-sama and Takeshi-Sama have shown such speed before and they were going all out!'_ The Guards thought jumping back from her surprised as they stared shocked at the rather dainty looking woman.

"Haruhi-chan it's Miya. I bought you some of my clothes." Miya announced as she knocked on the door before it cracked open to show the girls head and a single brown eye.

"Thank you Landlady." Haruhi said smiling thankfully at the older woman who smiled back and handed her the clothes.

"Not a problem Haruhi-chan, and please. Call me Miya." Miya said smiling warmly at the girl and earning a small blush, one which nearly drove her other side crazy with it's desire to claim the girl as her own. She had an effect on her Haruhi!

"We'll be down in the living room when you are ready to join us Haruhi-chan." Miya said making Haruhi nod thankfully at her as she closed the door. Miya turned and ignored the gunmen pointedly as she walked back to the kitchen to brew a nice cup of tea.

"Thank you for allowing me to use the bath and borrow your clothes, Miya-sama." Haruhi said less than five minutes later as she walked into the living room, the two gunmen flanking her protectively.

"Not a problem Haruhi-chan, and the 'sama' is unnecessary. Just Miya, or Miya-san if you have to be formal, is perfectly fine." The purple haired woman said smiling warmly at her destined one, fighting the urge to wing herself to the girl right now.

"Thank you Miya-san. Now I believe we were discussing the terms of me living here?" Haruhi asked calmly sitting down on the only empty space left at the table, right across from Miya.

"Wait so you're not going to mention anything about really being a girl or about these armed guys?" Kagiri asked looking at Haruhi who blinked for a second and looked at him.

"Not really. I don't care if you identify me as a male or female, I've been 'hiding' myself as a male for several years now and not really trying hard to keep it hidden. The armed men here are merely a few of the members of a private police force that belong to one of my old friends and Sempai's from the High School I attended. He assigned them to watch out for me because he and the others can be vastly overprotective of me and refused to take no for an answer. Especially considering the kidnapping incident a year or so ago." Haruhi said shrugging it all off easily and causing the lead guard to cough slightly.

"Kyoya-Dono is merely concerned for you Haruhi-sama, especially considering your lung condition and the kidnapping which had happened two years ago next week." The guard said making Haruhi roll her eyes while Miya was instantly alert and worried.

"Lung Condition?" Miya asked worriedly, wondering if her dearest was sick. Goddess she hoped it wasn't anything dangerous or terminal.

"During the kidnapping, my kidnapper broke some of my ribs. A piece of one rib pierced my left lung, thankfully it was small and easy to stitch up however it makes breathing difficult sometimes which is why I bind my chest. The bindings makes it easier on my lungs. Kyoya-Sempai should know that after my training with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai I can handle myself even with my lung being damaged. By the way can you guys go make sure the Apartment Manager isn't messing with my belonging?" Haruhi explained before asking the guards who saluted and left. They weren't gone for more than three minutes as Haruhi sipped her tea and then looked at the worried Miya.

"I believe we were about to discuss the details of me staying her-" Haruhi never finished that sentence, she was cut off by Miya nearly tackling her and pressing her lips to Haruhi's.

Haruhi was wide eyed at seeing the large purple wings explode from Miya's back, growing larger and larger and eventually phasing through the walls of the Inn.

Of course the large semi-transparent purple wings drew a _lot_ of attention as they covered the northern part of the city protectively.


End file.
